


Witch Slayer [story 1 of 4] (BTVS)

by scratchingpost1



Series: Witch Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: Willow has a plan to keep Giles from leaving Sunnydale.





	Witch Slayer [story 1 of 4] (BTVS)

**Title:** Witch Slayer [story 1 of 4] (BTVS)  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairings:** Giles/Willow  
**Summary:** Willow has a plan to keep Giles from leaving Sunnydale.  
**Timeline:** Beginning of season 5 during Buffy Vs. Dracula  
**Word Count:** 8,775  
**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters. They belong to Joss, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, WB  & Mutant Enemy. This is purely for fun.

Thanks to: [](https://oreadno1.livejournal.com/profile)[ **oreadno1**](https://oreadno1.livejournal.com/) for being my beta and for not being afraid to tell me when things didn't make sense. I wouldn't have finished this without your input.

**********

_It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Actually, it wasn't supposed to happen at all, but when Giles . . . Wait. Let me start over. Giles was having me help with one of his "summer projects". I was a spaz and complained. I actually told him to "get a life". That's when I heard the worst news._

_**********_

_I had been contemplating leaving Sunnydale for some time. Buffy no longer needed a watcher. She was fully capable of doing her job without me. After all, she had the perfect support team in her friends, and she had the support of her family. I was standing in her way. Telling Buffy would be difficult. I knew that, but I hadn't been prepared for Willow's reaction._

**********

"That's what I'm trying to do, actually, is, um, get a life," Giles said quietly.

Willow was more focused on the books she was scanning for him as she responded. "It might go better if you left the house."

Giles looked at the floor rather than meet her eyes. "Willow, um. . . you mustn't repeat what I'm about to say. Especially not to Buffy." He met her panicked look as she turned to him.

"Uh-oh." She said almost the same time he asked her if she promised. "Oh, god. Well, I guess,"she stammered. "Now that I know there's something to know, I can't not know, just because I'm afraid somebody'll know I know, you know?" She saw the confusion ghost across Giles' face.

"Did that mean yes?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded her head a little.

Giles looked her in the eyes for a moment before his gaze wandered again. "We're doing all this because I want you and the others to have everything you need at your fingertips. You see, I'm going back to England."

She tried to stare him down with her "resolve face", but he refused to meet her gaze again. "You're what? But you can't. You're Buffy's Watcher." Giles let out a noisy breath and forced a smile. "I mean, in a fired way, but. . ."

Giles removed his glasses and stared at the floor. "Well, it's become quite obvious that Buffy doesn't need me. I don't say that in a self-pitying way. I'm - I'm quite proud, actually."

Willow leaned forward in her chair. "But what about the rest of us? We still need to be watched. Personally, I can't get through a day without a little hairy eyeball." Her mouth curled up a little as she watched him for any reaction.

Giles let a small laugh escape. "I appreciate the sentiment, but it's just not so. You'll be fine. You all will." He stood as he put his glasses back on. "And you know, we'll, we'll stay in touch. You can always call me whenever you like." He picked up a teacup from the counter.

Willow asked, "When are you gonna tell Buffy?"

"Soon. It won't be easy, but, um. . . I know she'll understand." He took a sip of tea as he forced a smile.

***********

Willow knocked on Giles’ door. She fidgeted for a moment before raising her hand to knock again. Before her hand reached the door, it opened. “Hi, Giles.” He stepped aside and let her inside. “I need to see some of your books. The library doesn’t have what I need, and I found nothing online.” She pulled her bag over her head and tossed it on his sofa before wandering over to his bookcase. “You don’t mind do you?” She asked. “Pfft. Of course you don’t mind.”

“Willow?” Giles asked as he closed the door. “Is something wrong? You don’t seem yourself.” He sat on the sofa and stared at her.

“Huh?” She said as she looked through the books. She suddenly turned and looked at him “I need to analyze a dream. Several. Actually.” She bent and rummaged through her bag. “I have notes.”

Giles grabbed her arm. “Willow. Stop and tell me what’s happening.” He gently pulled her down to sit beside him. She was close enough that their knees touched as they faced each other.

Willow stared at their knees and at his hand still on her arm. “I haven’t slept much in a couple days. I’ve been having dreams.”

“Dracula?” He asked. He let his hand drop from her arm and removed his glasses

“No. Well, not exactly. I mean at first I thought - But it’s just random demons and vamps in my dreams And I thought I saw the First Slayer again. I thought maybe it was still from that spell we did to kill Adam. But Xander and Buffy aren’t having dreams. Are you having dreams?”

“Willow you’re rambling.” He cleaned his glasses and put the back on. “I have not had any dreams out of the ordinary.” Willow started to stand, but he gently pulled her down. “It could be stress. Have you spoken with Tara? Sometimes a close friend can help.

“Tara and I aren’t seeing each other anymore,” he whispered. She folded her hands in her lap. “She said my heart belongs to someone else. She said she’s known for a while.”

“I am sorry, Willow.” Giles laid his hand on both of hers.

She snatched her hand away and stood. “Maybe I should go.”

“Please stay.” He stood. “I have an errand to run. Stay and use my library. I will return in a little while.” Before she could object, he left, closing the door quietly behind himself.

**********

_I used to love looking through Giles’ books, especially when I could sneak in and look at the volumes he thought I didn’t know about. Now, though, this just seemed like work. The more I learned, the more I had to research and the more I wish I hadn’t started all this in the first place. I’m sure I could find a spell to erase the dreams from my memory. But if what I’m learning is true, there may just be a way to use this all to my advantage._

_**********_

_I am almost certain I know what has happened to Willow even though she will not admit it to me. Though it will have no bearing on my decision to leave unless certain events come to pass. Even then, I am no longer employed by the Council. Others would be called. I would still be in the way._

_**********_

Giles stood outside his apartment door, just listening. He heard nothing from inside the apartment. Quietly, he opened the door and crept inside. While shutting the door behind himself, he noticed Willow sitting at his desk. She had her head cradled in her arms as she snored softly. The chair was back far enough from the desk that he was able to easily pick her up without waking her. As he carried her to the small guest bedroom behind the kitchen, he heard her mumble something incoherent and toss her head a bit. He bent his head and whispered, “You’re okay. I’m here with you.” She mumbled something else he couldn’t make out, but she remained asleep. In the small bedroom, he laid her on the bed and removed her shoes before placing a light blanket over her.

Once he was certain nothing would disturb her, he walked back to the desk and picked up the book she’d been reading before she fell asleep. He read a few scribbled notes, but before he could read much, he heard the phone begin to ring. He answered before it could wake Willow. “Hello?” He answered as he moved to the far side of the room. “Are you certain?” He sat in the corner chair. “But she’s still alive?” He removed his glasses and scratched his temple with a finger. “You're certain no one at the Council knows?” he leaned forward in the chair. “Yes. Yes. Thank you for calling.”

He tossed his glasses onto the coffee table. “Oh dear lord. Willow, what have you done?”

**********

Giles flipped through pages of book after book, wishing - not for the first time - that he had asked Willow to show him how to search through the books scanned into the computer. With a sigh he picked up the last book from the stack. He swore under his breath as it slipped from his fingers and tumbled to the floor. When he leaned to pick it up, the open page caught his eye. The book was ancient, but the writing on these pages appeared new. Not only that, the pages themselves were white. Carefully, he picked up the book and placed it on the table. Just as he thought, the majority of the book’s pages were yellowed with the edges marred from centuries of handling. With barely a touch, he lifted first the left page, then the right, checking to see how the backside of each looked. From the back, both appeared to be fragile and discolored from time.

“Yes, yes. This is it,” he said as he quickly read the text. The pages shimmered when he read the the text at the bottom of the right page. His hands glowed briefly as the pages flipped up to meet in the center. In an instant the white pages disappeared, leaving one single yellow page standing up in the center of the book. Giles exhaled slowly. The wisp of breath barely touched the page before it turned to dust.

He gently closed the book before standing. “Now to see if my suspicions are true.”

**********

As she woke, Willow became aware that she wasn't in her own bed. The mattress was softer, and the sheets were silkier. She lay in the bed just listening and trying to remember where she was. The last thing she remembered was sitting at the desk in Giles’ apartment.

She heard someone breathing and another sound that she couldn't identify. It almost reminded her of a heartbeat, but the rhythm wasn't right. _Unless I‘m hearing two heartbeats_ , she thought. She opened her eyes just enough to see.

“Good. You’re awake.” Giles leaned towards her. His chair squeaked, and she flinched. He reached a hand out, but abruptly pulled back. 

“Giles?” She sat up. “Where am I?” She glanced around the small room, but returned her gaze to him when she heard him move. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slid from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed.

“This is my guest room,” he whispered. “I thought you would be more comfortable here.”

“Thanks.” She fidgeted with the edge of the blanket. “Giles . . . I need to tell you something, but don't want you to get mad. I did something -”

“I know,” he said. “I don't know the full extent of what you did or why, but I know you cast a spell on Faith.” He cleared his throat. “Why?”

“I don't want you to leave.” She looked down at her hands. “Faking Faith’s death was easy. Hiding it from the Council was harder.” She looked up and saw Giles’ brow wrinkle. “I needed a new Slayer to be called, but I didn't want a new Watcher.” Giles silently watched her. “I took a chance.” He raised an eyebrow. “I was having dreams. I thought they were Slayer dreams. If I could force a new Slayer to be called, there was a chance it would be me, and then you would have to stay and be my Watcher.”

He sighed and asked again, “Why? Why is it so important to you that I don't leave?”

Willow studied his face, looking for some clue as to his emotions, but he betrayed nothing. She thought he would be angry or disappointed, but he seemed to be just waiting for something. “Giles, you . . . I mean I . . .” She let out an exasperated breath. She saw something pass over his eyes. “Taking another chance,” she mumbled. Quickly, she leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips. She had barely made contact when she felt a slight shock and pulled away. “Oh god! Sorry. I shouldn't have.” Her legs got tangled up in the blanket as she tried to stand. She grabbed the blanket and threw it to the side as she got to her feet and ran from the room.

“Oh god! Oh god!” she repeated as she grabbed her bag and turned to leave. She bumped into Giles. “Oh god!”

**********

_I can't believe I kissed Giles. I. Kissed. Giles. I’ve wanted to do that for years, but I never thought I would actually ever do it. I think I might throw up. He was never supposed to know. He would never feel the same about me. Now, what do I do?_

_**********_

_I had heard rumors of the spell to bond Watcher and Slayer. Finding the spell had been pure luck, but I hadn't wanted to use it until I was certain of Willow’s feelings. More than one Watcher has been disciplined for using love spells on their Slayers. Of course, this was no love spell, but if Watcher and Slayer didn't share the same feelings, the effect would be the same. It will take just a touch to start the bonding. If my theory is wrong, nothing will happen, but if I'm correct . . . I just need to be certain of her feelings before I do anything._

**********

Willow felt a finger lift her chin. She scrunched her eyes closed and tried to take a deep breath. She was shaking and felt dizzy. She felt a hand grip her shoulder.

“Willow.” Giles’ breath on her ear sent a shiver through her. “We need to finish this.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. “Open your eyes.”

She opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. Slowly, gently, his lips moved over hers. She barely felt the contact of his lips against hers, but at the same time, she felt it all through her body -- and her soul. She saw sparks between them. Suddenly, she felt her back against the wall, and Giles pressed harder against her, but his lips stayed moving with the same soft pressure.

The magic demanded she do something. She didn't know how she knew, but the thought was just instantly in her mind, whether from the spell or from Giles, she didn't know. She grabbed Giles by both shoulders and pushed him back before spinning around and slamming him against the wall, keeping contact with him the entire time. It wasn't enough. The air between them felt thick. She felt a pressure between them.

At the same instant, Giles pulled her closer, and she pushed harder against him. She felt the magic resist but ignored it. _Giles_ , she thought, _we're being tested. The magic is testing us._

She heard him inside her head. _We must prove our commitment_. For a moment, all was silent except for the beating of their hearts and the occasional spark of magic. _I pledge my life to the training and defense of the Slayer. He took her right hand in his left._

 _I pledge to keep my Watcher safe from harm._ She took his right hand in her left. _I will do everything within my power as a Slayer and a witch to keep him alive and to protect the world from demons and vampires._

At the same time, they placed their right hands on their hearts. With a final spark, the resistance between the dissolved. Willow crushed against him and finally kissed him harder. He responded in kind. “I love you,” she mumbled against his lips.

He pushed her away just enough to look into her eyes. “I love you.”

She crushed her body against him, causing him to grunt. “You mind telling me what just happened.”

**********

Giles sighed. “The spell is ancient, created by Watchers centuries ago. The Council has always believed that the Slayers are theirs to do with as they see fit. They attempt to control the Slayers by training people - mostly men - to be Watchers.  What the Council fails to accept is the fact that when the First Slayer was created, so was the First Watcher. When a Slayer is called, the Powers That Be choose a Watcher for her.

“That is the way it is meant to happen.” He leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. “Somewhere along the line, the Council discovered how to intercept the choosing of the Watchers. Of course, some are still chosen by birthright, passed down through blood. I suspect that the Slayer traits could also pass on to children, but it’s so rare that a Slayer has children that it’s not known if that would be the case.”

“You mean that Slayers could have Slayer children?” Willow asked. “I didn’t know that was possible.”

Giles smiled and tilted his head a little. “It’s only a theory. Perhaps it can be tested someday.”

Willow blushed. “Maybe,” she whispered. “So,” she said, louder. “You were saying that the Council intercepted the choosing of Watchers. How?”

“I’m not sure actually, but I suspect they employ seers. The point is that they trained Watchers who were not chosen and didn’t have the instinct for it. Families of true Watchers went into hiding for a time. After many failed attempts several of theses Watchers created this spell, but they were afraid that if they used it on a known Slayer, the Council would discover them. The spell that I suspect you used on Faith was created by those Watchers for the much the same reason you used it. The Council would have their fake Watchers to control and one Slayer at a time. 

“You see. The true Watchers were much more careful with their Slayers. They didn’t die as often. However, the Council didn’t really care about the Slayers. They were simply tools to them, weapons, nothing more. The true Watchers kept a close watch on the Council’s Slayers and always used the magic to call a new one whenever one died.”

Willow frowned. “But you always said there was only one Slayer at a time. One in each generation. Well, until Buffy died and Kendra was called. Then Faith was called when Kendra died.”

“And now there are three of you. From stories I’ve heard, there was a time when over a hundred Slayers were active to stop the rising demonic threat. it took time to call that many. A separate spell was cast for each one, and for each they had to locate the most recently called Slayer and fake her death. Also, for each new Slayer, the found a chosen Watcher and bonded them. That spell helped hide them from the seers at the Council. All the while, the Council believed there to be only a single active Slayer.”

“So what happened? Why don’t we have more Slayers now?” Willow asked. “Did the Council do something? I bet the Council did something.”

Giles cleared his throat. “Members of the Council learned of the bonding Spell and thought to use it to bond their Watcher to the Slayer they knew. It did not work as they expected. Their intent corrupted the spell. The real Watchers then took over the Council and hid the spells away. The spells can now only be found and used when the need is great enough and called on by the right person.”

Giles could tell that Willow was still processing all the information. He waited for her to ask the questions he knew would be coming.

“This spell that you did. You did it before I told you. Did you know?” She looked into his eyes as he nodded. “Did you know?”

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them as he spoke. “I felt something, but I wasn't certain. The spell would confirm it. All I had to do was touch you. If you weren't a Slayer, nothing would have happened.”

“And the kiss?” she asked. “Was that part of the spell?” She paced as she waited for his answer.

Giles replaced his glasses as he watched her. “The spell works with the intent of the Watcher. I had been afraid that the magic would mistake my feelings for you and - and -”

She stopped and faced him. “You were afraid it would act like a love spell?” Giles nodded. “Is that what happened when the fake Watchers tried to use it?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, but when you kissed me, I knew you returned my feelings. At that moment I was confident that the magic would not harm you. We only needed to insure that the magic knew our intent was pure.” He smiled at her, and his eyes twinkled. “Kissing made the experience more enjoyable.”

“It was enjoyable, but now I need something else.” She rubbed her hands over her arms. “Can we?” Giles tossed her a wooden stake. She caught it effortlessly. “Nifty.”

Giles loaded his pockets with more stakes. “It will be dark soon. We should go now. Later you can tell me how you managed to fake Faith’s death.”

**********

_It all happened so fast. The vamp came right at me. Giles was in my head. It was like he was directing my movements. I ducked and rolled out of the way because somehow I just knew the timing and angles weren't right. I thrust my hand hand behind me and hit the vamp. It went poof. Dusted. I didn't even see it, but I knew._

_**********_

_Patrolling with Willow is a much different experience than I ever had with either Buffy or Faith. I never knew it could be like this. I don't think I will need to train her at all. Our bond seems to combine the knowledge we both have and make it available to both of us. That seems to be the case for our instincts as well. I think I could talk to her telepathically, but it hardly seems necessary. Communicating with words takes up too much time. Images quickly show what's needed, but soon that may not be necessary._

**********

Willow was hanging on Giles’ arm as they entered his apartment, but she instantly let go when she saw Buffy sitting on his couch.

“Giles, we need to talk,” Buffy said. She stood and turned. “Oh. Hey, Willow. What are you doing here?”

Willow heard Giles think, _Oh dear lord. How are we going to explain all this to Buffy?_ He gave Willow an apologetic smile as he walked into the kitchen and began making tea.

“Hey, Buffy.” Willow quickly put the stakes down on the desk. “I was uh-”

“I took Willow out patrolling,” Giles said.

“Trying out new witchy stuff?” Buffy asked as she wandered over to watch Giles in the kitchen.

“Not exactly.” Willow joined Giles in the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and filled it with cookies while he finished pouring tea for them. She briefly brushed against him and felt her face flush at the contact. _I hope Buffy doesn't stay long_ , she thought.

Giles circled an arm around her waist and gave her a little squeeze. _I will make certain she doesn't._

Buffy didn't seem to notice the brief contact as she grabbed a cookie. “So, Giles, we need to talk.”

Giles set the tray with the tea on the table before sitting down close to Willow on the couch. “We need to tell you something first. You should probably sit.” He waited as she sat in the chair, not on the couch with them. “Something has happened, and we don't have time to go into details.”

“I'm a Slayer now!” Willow blurted out.

“Huh? What? How?” Buffy asked. She started to stand but sat back down.

“To make a long story short, Willow was called as a Potential Slayer. She realized this, and used magic to fake Faith’s death. She is now a Slayer.”

Buffy stared at both of them for a long time. Neither said anything else.

“Why?” Buffy finally asked. “Why would you do that?”

“She wanted to prevent me from returning to England.” He couldn't meet her gaze.

Buffy stood, almost knocking over the coffee table as she did. “You were going to leave?” It was more an accusation than a question. “You're my Watcher.”

“I haven't been your Watcher in a while,” he said in a near whisper. “There isn't much left for me to teach you. You are, of course, always welcome to my resources, my library, and I will offer advice when I can. But you no longer need a Watcher.”

Buffy sat back down with a thump. She studied Giles and Willow for a long time. “Why was she called now? That doesn't make sense. Aren't Potentials usually younger?”

**********

Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat his glasses down on the table. “Most Potentials are younger, but when there is a specific need, the Potential can be any age.”

“What specific need?” Buffy asked. “I’m the Slayer. I’m doing just fine. You just told me I don’t need help.”

“That’s not what I said, Buffy.”

Willow stood and shuffled around the couch. “I’m just gonna leave you two alone,” she said half under her breath.

“You said I don’t need a Watcher.” Buffy stood and paced, wringing her hands. “It doesn’t make sense Giles.”

“It’s possible a threat is coming that you won’t be able to face alone,” he said without looking up at her.

“I’m not alone. I have Riley. And Willow and Tara can do the magics.” She spun around to face him. “I don’t need another Slayer to help me.”

“I don’t think Tara will be around much to help us,” Giles said. “She and Willow are not a couple anymore.”

Buffy returned to her pacing. “And you were going to leave.” She suddenly pointed to him. “You were going to go back to England. You told Willow, but you didn’t tell me.”

“I am staying in Sunnydale,” he whispered.

“Only because Willow turned herself into a Slayer.” She stopped and looked down at Giles. “Just because she’s a Slayer too doesn’t mean you can’t still be my Watcher. You can still train me.” She reached down and grabbed his arm. A flash of light shot from Giles’ chest and pushed her away. She crashed against the wall. Paint chips flew around her before falling to the floor. “Giles?”

“I cannot be your Watcher. I am bonded to Willow.” He stood and grabbed his glasses.

“What was that?” Buffy asked.

“We are protected by a magical bond. If the magic senses a threat, it protects us.” He opened the apartment door. “I am going to find Willow. I trust you won’t be here when we return.”

**********

_This is not how I wanted to spend the night, out on patrol all alone while Buffy is with Giles. No. I’m not jealous. What’s there to be jealous of anyway. She’s not after Giles. She has Riley. We can both be Slayers. And really, she should be the jealous one. After all, I’m not just a Slayer. I’m also a witch. A witch who suddenly senses someone behind me. Stay calm and wait for the right moment. Trust those Slayer instincts._

_**********_

_I don’t remember Willow leaving the apartment. It must have been too stressful for her. Buffy acting like a spoiled child is the last thing either of us needs right now. At least Willow shouldn’t have gone too far. It won’t take long for me to catch up with her._

**********

Giles could feel exactly where Willow was, and it didn’t take long to find her. She was walking through the graveyard closest to his apartment. With a crooked smile, he quietly walked up behind her and stopped mere inches from her. Before he could react, she reached over her shoulder and flipped him to the ground. He soon found himself pinned under her. She straddled his hip and pressed her chest against his.

“I knew you were following me. I felt you.” She stared into his eyes a moment. “I should get back to patrolling. There are actually a lot of vamps around tonight.” She tried to push herself up, but Giles grabbed her and kept her close against his chest.

“We’re safe,” he whispered. “The vampires can wait.” As he kissed her hard, he pushed his hips up against her. She rewarded him with a moan.

“Oh. My. God. Giles! Willow!”

With their bond, they both felt as though a cold bucket of water had been dumped on them. They scrambled to their feet. “Buffy.” They both spoke at once.

“Is this in the Slayer Handbook? Did you do this with Kendra and Faith? Do all Watchers do this? You never - Was I?”

“It’s not like that, Buffy,” Willow said.

“Then what?” Buffy asked. “Because it looks like you seduced my Watcher away from me. What am supposed to do? Go find Wesley and see if he’s available to --”

Giles quickly stepped between them and held a finger in front of Buffy’s face. “Don’t you dare say another word. This is not about sex.”

“Really?” Buffy asked. “It sure looks like it from here.”

“You are about to cross a very dangerous line, Buffy.” The air around Giles crackled with his anger.

“Hey, guys. Buffy?”

Buffy spun at the sound of Riley’s voice. “Riley? What are you doing here?”

“You wanted me to patrol with you, but if I’m interrupting something, I can go.” He looked at each of them in turn ending with Buffy.

“Perhaps you should take Buffy somewhere else,” Giles suggested. “We have this area covered.”

“No,” Buffy said as she turned back to Giles and Willow. They were now holding hands, and the air crackled around both of them. “We aren’t finished talking.”

“Yes, we are,” Giles and Willow said together.

Riley took Buffy by her shoulders and tried to pull her back. “Buffy, what’s going on here?”

“Willow and Giles were. . .” She turned and looked up at Riley. “They were, um, doing things.”

“Things?” Riley asked. He looked over her head at Giles and Willow. He soundlessly said, “Sorry.” Giles nodded and gestured to Buffy. “Buffy, let’s go. This is none of our business.”

“But it is. She’s a Slayer now.” She gestured to Willow.

“That’s great. We can always use more help. This is a Hellmouth.” He guided her away. “I think they want to be alone.”

Giles and Willow watched as Riley walked Buffy out of the graveyard. They were both surprised that Buffy didn’t hit him and come running back.

“Giles, you would have-”

“Put Buffy in her place,” he finished for her.

“Not how I would have said it, but yeah.” She looked up at him. “Could you really do that to her?”

“If she hadn’t backed down, yes.” He caressed the side of her face. “It wouldn’t have been permanent, Willow.”

“I don’t think I could do that. Not to Buffy.”

“And if she had attacked you?” he asked.

Willow shrugged. “I know she’s possessive about the whole Slayer thing, but why is she so jealous? She has Riley.”

“I wish I knew.”

**********

For the second time in a week, Willow woke to find herself in Giles’ guest bedroom. She really didn't want to wake up. It was much too comfortable under his soft sheets and blankets. As she tried to go back to sleep, she heard a sound that seemed oddly familiar that she couldn't quite identify. Then she heard a knock at the apartment door. Something about it seemed familiar as well.  She got out of bed and made her way out to the main apartment, not even realizing she was dressed in one of Giles’ shirts.

“Willow? I didn't know you were here.”

“Tara?” Willow asked. “What are you doing here?”

Willow felt Giles put a robe around her shoulders as he spoke in her ear. “She was just about to explain.”

Tara blushed. “If this is a bad time, I can come back later.”

“Not at all,” Giles said. 

Tara had an armful of books with papers sticking out at all angles. She sat them on the desk. “I ran into Riley and Buffy earlier. Something’s not right with Buffy.”

“You got that right,” Willow muttered. Giles nodded in agreement.

“I actually saw something with her aura, like that time when she switched bodies with Faith, but it's different this time.” She searched through her papers as she spoke.

“Different how?” Giles asked.

She pulled out a paper. “She has two different auras this time. I think she has another person in her mind with her.” She handed the paper to Giles. “I took some notes on what I heard Buffy say. I was afraid I would forget.” As Giles read the notes, she went on. “I did some research. Those names are names of Slayers and Watchers from centuries ago. From what I read, they were caught up in a strange love triangle. Some accounts insist a love spell was used on one Slayer and it drove her insane. She took revenge on those Slayers and Watchers because she insisted she belonged to the Watchers and the other Slayer had taken them away from her. But it's all just rumor, and I don't know how Buffy would know those names.”

Giles had turned white. “I know these names.” He sank into the chair by the desk. “I know them extremely well.” He tossed his glasses on top of the stack of books and papers. “Those Watchers were members of my family. Those Slayers were ones they had hidden from the Council. I have read about them in my family's private Watchers’ diaries.”

“Giles?” Willow laid a hand on his shoulder. “Did we do something to Buffy when we did those spells?”

He reached up and squeezed her hand. “I don't know.” He turned his attention to Tara. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention. I know it can't be easy for you to come to us.”

Tara hesitated a moment before answering. “I still want to help with the Scoobie stuff. I know I'm not as powerful as Willow, but I can help.”

“Thank you,” Giles and Willow said as one.

Tara stared at them a while. “Do you know that your auras combine when you're together? It's almost like you're one person.”

“We have bonded,” Giles said. “Willow became a Slayer recently. I bonded with her as her Watcher to prevent the Council from finding out.”

Tara looked at Willow, then Giles, “Doesn't a Slayer have to die for another to be called?”

“I did a spell that sent magic to Faith. It hid her long enough to have another Slayer called. I knew it would be me.” 

Tara didn't ask how Willow knew. “Shouldn't a spell like that be done by a Watcher? Everything I read. . .” She gestured to the stack of books. “It all seems to warn about Slayers and Potentials doing magic on other Slayers and Potentials. No specific consequences are mentioned, but it gave me a really bad feeling when I read about it.”

Giles looked through the stack of books and papers. “We need to do more research. Tara, there are books in the shelves by the window that may help.” As Tara walked to the window, Giles reached under Willow's robe and caressed her bare leg. “As much as I enjoy seeing you this way, perhaps you should change clothes.”

Willow's face turned red as she walked back to the guest bedroom. Giles watched her until she was out of sight.

“Giles,” Tara said. “You really don't have to worry about me. “I'm not jealous. I'm glad that Willow is happy with you.”

“You are always welcome here, Tara. Buffy, however, will not be unless we can discover what happened and how to help her.”

**********

_It's super strange having Tara here. It's been awkward, but I don't want her to leave. I sometimes find her looking at me the way she used to. I smile at her, and it's almost like it was before. Then I see Giles and feel the bond. Neither Tara or Oz made me feel the way Giles does. It must be hard for Tara to see us together. I'm surprised she's stayed and helped for this long._

_**********_

_Tara has been a tremendous help with research. I had no idea she had such knowledge of the magics surrounding Watchers and Slayers. I must admit that wouldn't have discovered the problem with Buffy in as short a time as she did. I do hope she will continue to help us. Though it is awkward for her and Willow, they are both handling the situation well. I do see the sidelong glances they give each other. Perhaps I should give them time alone to talk. They seem to have unfinished business._

_**********_

Willow flinched when Tara’s hand brushed hers as she reached for a book on the coffee table. “Sorry,” Tara whispered.

Giles watched them from the kitchen where he was making tea. When he heard Willow apologize for bumping Tara while reaching for something, he poked his head around the corner. “Oh bloody hell! There is no reason to act this way. I know the situation is awkward, but we are all adults. I am certain the three of us can work together without having to apologize for every brief contact. It's bound to happen from time to time.”

“Giles is right,” Tara said. She glanced at Giles. “I'm sure he won't get jealous.” She placed her hand on Willow's.

Willow flinched and started to apologize. “You know I still care about you?”

“I know, but your heart belongs to Giles,” Tara said. “I think I always knew that.” She turned to look at Giles, but he had gone back to making tea. “But there's no reason we can't still be friends.”

“I guess,” Willow said. “This is all so strange, and it happened so fast.”

“Not that fast,” Tara whispered, but Willow didn't really hear her.

Giles brought a tray of tea and cookies out and sat them on the table. Before they reached for the tray, he placed his hand on top of both of theirs. “It may be necessary for the three of us to work together to fix this. It's important for us to be comfortable around each other. Tension could be disruptive.” He removed his hand from theirs and picked up a cup of tea. “You never did tell me how it is that you know so much about Slayers and Watchers.”

Tara swallowed. “It was, um, back when you did that spell to defeat Adam, and the First Slayer visited all of you in your dreams. That's when I started researching. I wanted to be able to help if anything like that happened again.”

Giles sat across the table from them. “Where did you find your information?”

“The Magic Box. I know the owner. He sometimes lets me just sit and read the books without buying. He has a lot of books on Slayers. I could show you.”

Before he could respond, Willow interrupted. “Oh no. It's all my fault.”

“I'm sure it's not,” Giles and Willow responded at the same time.

“Okay, Giles. That was creepy,” Willow said. “I know why we've been doing that, but you two.” She gestured to them with a cookie. “What's going on there?”

**********

“Are you sure?” Willow asked. “This seems strange.” She stood in a circle with Tara on her left and Giles on her right.

“You still have a magical connection to Tara. It's tied up in emotions. That connection is trying to move to me, but it's being held back. This will hopefully complete that transfer.”

“Hopefully?” Tara and Willow asked together.

“It’s always difficult to determine the outcome when emotions enter the equation. It’s usually best to keep emotions out of magic entirely, but they seem to be all tangled up in this. They've become part of the magic. I can't say with any certainty if this will work or not.”

“I know you will be there for Willow when this is over,” Tara said.

“I'm more concerned for your well being, Tara,” Giles said. “Are you certain you are prepared for this?”

“I have. . . a friend to help me.” She glanced at Willow. “I didn't know how to tell you.”

“It's okay, Tara,” Willow said. “I didn't expect you to remain alone.”

Willow and Tara both gave Giles a nod. “I think we're ready,” Willow said.

“All right then. We can begin.”

Willow took a deep breath and tried to let it out slowly as she took Tara's hand in hers. Looking into Tara's eyes, she leaned over and kissed her softly. As her lips moved slowly over Tara's, she tasted tears. She didn't know if they were from her or Tara. Giles stepped closer to them. He completed the circle as her grabbed both their hands. The air between Willow and Tara glowed and became brighter as Willow pulled away from Tara and leaned towards Giles. He met her halfway in a passionate kiss. He tasted tears from Willow and Tara as they kissed. The light brightened even more as Tara backed away and brought Giles’ hand together with Willow's. She let go of their hands and placed her hands on their shoulders. Gently she pushed them together. The bright light softened to a warm glow as Tara let go and backed away. Giles and Willow embraced as they continued to kiss. They both knew the spell was completed. The transfer had worked, but neither wanted the moment to end. Neither gave a thought to checking on Tara.

“Don't you guys ever stop?”

Giles and Willow turned and saw Buffy in the doorway, standing right behind Tara.

**********

Buffy moved with lightning speed. Before Giles or Willow began to move, she had her left arm around Tara's shoulders. With her right hand, she held a stake to her heart. “Now, I know Tara here isn't a vampire, but I'm sure this could kill her just the same.”

“Buffy.” Giles took a tentative step towards her.

“That's not Buffy,” Willow whispered.

“Oh, I am Buffy, but I am also Constance. There may be one or two others here with us, but they've been quiet.”

Giles took another step forward. “I know it's me you want. Let Tara go.”

Buffy laughed. “But a little voice told me that the witch is going to make us go away. We don't want to go away. We like it here. With the witch out of the way, we can go where we want, take what we want.” She tightened her grip on Tara, making her whimper.

Inside Giles head, he heard Willow, Keep her distracted. I know what to do. I caused this with my spell, but I can fix it. I just need a distraction, but be ready with the plan you had before.

Giles sent a mental nod to Willow as he continued to walk towards Buffy. “You don't need to take me, Buffy. I am right here.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Willow quietly walk behind Buffy. “Let Tara go, and I will go with you.” He saw Buffy flex her fingers around the stake. Now, he signaled Willow.

With Giles in her mind to help direct her movements, Willow reached around and grabbed Buffy’s wrist. She twisted it causing her to drop the stake. Buffy let go of Tara and spun to meet the attack.

Giles grabbed Tara and pulled her out of the way. “Plan B,” he whispered. Tara nodded.

They watched as Buffy and Willow fought. Buffy’s fighting was becoming chaotic. On the other hand, rather than being defensive, Willow was strategically maneuvering Buffy to the place she wanted her. Buffy had no idea. 

When Willow had Buffy inside the circle they had used only moments before, she reached into her pocket and grabbed a handful of sparkling sand. As she stepped out of the circle, Giles and Tara took up places just outside the circle. Willow tossed the sand into the circle as all three of them began chanting. 

Buffy glowed. “You can't do this! We want what's ours! We won't leave!”

Four distinct spheres of light hovered over Buffy. Willow held a small crystal out in front of her. “Buffy,” she said as Giles and Tara continued to chant. One of the spheres of light left the circle and entered the crystal.

Giles held out two crystals and said, “Helen. Jean.” Two spheres of light left the circle. Each one entered a crystal.

Tara held out a crystal and said, “Constance.” 

Nothing happened.

She tried again. “Constance.”

Still nothing.

Giles and Willow each reached out and touched Tara. She tried a third time. “Constance!” 

The final light sphere shot to the crystal with such force that Tara dropped it. It glowed for a moment before it shattered.

In the circle Buffy collapsed. Willow gently held the crystal as she dropped to the floor to check on Buffy. Tears ran down her face as she rolled Buffy onto her back. She was hurt from the brief fight with Willow, but she looked worse than she should be. “Buffy, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Please be okay.”

Giles knelt down next to them. “We must hurry and give her back her Slayer power so she can heal. The magic made her wounds worse. You must help her Willow.”

“I don’t know how,” she said as she cried.

Tara knelt down with them. “Willow, you're a Slayer now. I felt it. You're strong. You're as strong a Slayer as you are a witch. You have the power. I know you can do this.”

Giles leaned close and whispered in Willow's ear. “Look inside yourself. You don't need spells and books. You know how to do this.” He kissed her cheek before standing with Tara, leaving Willow alone in the circle with Buffy.

Willow continued to cry as she held the crystal and stared down at Buffy. A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped off her chin to fall onto the crystal. The color changed from white to green. Another tear dropped onto the crystal. The green color deepened. Willow placed the crystal on Buffy's chest over her heart and held it there. She felt Buffy's heart beating slowly. Too slowly. She allowed more tears to fall onto the crystal. With each tear, the crystal became more green and Buffy's heart beat quickened. After what seems an eternity, Buffy gasped and opened her eyes.

“Willow? What's going on? Why are you sitting on me?”

Willow hadn't noticed that she was straddling Buffy. She quickly stood and turned away so Buffy wouldn't see her blush.

“Giles? Tara?” Buffy asked.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Giles asked.

Buffy though a moment. “I was on my way to find Dracula.” She paused. “I don't remember finding him. How did I get here?”

Willow handed Buffy a cookie. “You’d better sit. It's a long story.”

“I'll just go release these Slayers from their crystals while you guys talk.” Tara took the crystals from Giles.

**********

Buffy sat in the chair across from Giles and Willow. She noticed that they sat on the couch so close together that they touched. “I was possessed by former Slayers.” She spoke slowly as if she had trouble actually saying the words. “How many?

“Three,” Willow said. “It's my fault. I'm sorry.”

Giles laid a hand on Willow's leg but didn't say anything.

“How is my being possessed your fault?” Buffy leaned towards her.

“I did a spell that should have only been done by a Watcher, but since I wasn't a Watcher - just a Potential Slayer - it backfired. It didn't work the way it should. When I did the spell, I attracted the spirits of those Slayers. You managed to get between them and me. So they possessed you instead.”

Buffy stared at Willow for a long time before speaking. “You're a Potential Slayer?”

“Not anymore,” Giles said. “She's a Slayer now.”

Buffy just stared, so Willow took a deep breath and explained. “Giles told me he was going back to England. I didn't want him to leave. I was having the dreams that Potentials have.”

“Uh huh,” Buffy mumbled.

Willow didn't think Buffy believed a word of her story but she continued. “I found a spell to fake the death of a Slayer so a new one would be called. I used it on Faith.”

Buffy gestured to Giles’ hand on Willow's leg. “And this?”

“It's the reason she didn't want me to leave,” Giles said.

Buffy sat in silence as Willow and Giles told her the rest of the story of what had happened while she was possessed.

After staring at them for several minutes, she burst out laughing. “You really expect me to believe all that? What really happened?”

“It's true, Buffy. All of it. I can prove it.” She scooted down to sit on the floor and put her elbow on the coffee table. “I bet I can beat you at arm wrestling.”

“Okay,” Buffy said. “But don't cry when I break your arm.” She sat on the floor and grasped Willow's hand.

Willow let Buffy move her hand just a little before she slammed Buffy's arm down so hard it knocked Buffy over and broke the table.

“She didn't believe you, huh?” Tara said as she came in the door.

“Nope," Willow said.

“Did you ask her yet?” Tara asked as sat on the couch with Giles.

“Ask me what?” Buffy stood and brushed bits of wood off her clothes.

“We were researching and think that there must be something bad coming if a powerful witch like Willow was needed as a Slayer. I mean why else would she suddenly be called as a Potential. The Powers That Be must have known one of us would use the spell to make her a Slayer. It should have been Giles or me doing the spell since we're Watchers.”

“But you're not a Watcher. Giles is, but you're not,” Buffy protested. “You're just a witch.”

“True Watchers are frequently witches and sorcerers,” Giles said as he helped Willow to her feet. “If it hadn't been for our feelings for each other coming to the surface, Tara would have become Willow's Watcher. When I suspected Willow's feelings for me, I performed the spell myself to hide her from the Council and bond her to me.”

“I thought that since Giles is Willow's watcher now, that you would need a new one,” Tara said. “I thought I could be your new Watcher.”

Buffy sat as she thought about it. “But I don't feel that way about you, Tara.”

“Oh no. The bond doesn't need to have that effect. If we don't have feelings like that, it won't make them appear. The bond is just to link our powers and keep both of us safe.”

“I’ll think about it.” She turned her attention to Willow and Giles. “This is the real thing. Isn't it?”

Willow nodded. “You're not jealous are you?”

“Heck no. Why would I be jealous? It's not like I ever wanted Giles for myself. Plus, now I have someone to share the Slayer duties. It's all good.”

**********

Willow woke to sunlight warming her face and her Watcher warming the rest of her. She knew he was awake before he whispered in her ear. 

“Good morning.” His breath on her ear sent a tingle of magic through her, causing her to moan.

“How do you do that?” She rolled over to face him. “Your breath shouldn't do that too me every time.”

“I can make it do more," he said with a wicked smile.

As Giles whispered more in her ear, she hardly heard him. “Promise me something,” she whispered.

“Anything,” he said as he caressed her cheek.

“Never leave me.”

“I promise I will never leave you.” He folded his arms around his new Slayer as they drifted back to sleep.

**********

The End


End file.
